The Extra In The Ordinary
by Specificitydarling
Summary: It takes something extraordinary to do an internship at Seattle Grace. 5 drabbles on the final moments of the finale.
1. Alex Bandages and Damages

Before was supposed to be a long time ago. Before med school, before Seattle Grace, before Ava.

He had wrapped himself up in so many bandages that he was suffocating. But they were the only thing holding him together. Like masking tape around him, holding it all in, making sure he never forgot. So that next time, he would do better. Next time was Ava. He was supposed to know what to do. He was supposed to fix her. He failed her anyway. What sort of person did that?

He lay his head on her shoulder, tears pouring down his cheeks and he wonders where the college wrestler, where the player, where the boy that grew up too fast, where they all ran away to. This wasn't supposed to be him.

He was wrapped up in bandages, covered up so that before was history and next time was supposed to be better. Except it never was. Next time was always a reminder that history repeated itself.

Sometimes bandages hurt more than the damage underneath.


	2. Izzie Caregiver

She held him tightly against her shoulder, her lips tingling with remorse. Even now, her heart battled her head – their rights and wrongs didn't line up and she was left in a puddle of grief. For him, for her, for herself.

She was doing her job, she justified for the millionth time. Although to whom, she really didn't know because she herself didn't believe it. She was told to do her job. She was told to be a doctor, she was told to be a surgeon, she was told to be a resident. And somewhere in between, she wonders, who forgot the friend? The daughter? The mother?

In the end, she was a caregiver. She gave it to her patients, to her family, and to her friends, who have, she's come to understand, kept her afloat.

It was her duty to care, it was her _job_ to care. And she cared. She cared passionately, and powerfully and wrongly and rightly. Because if she didn't care for these people, who would?


	3. George Almost

He was the almost guy. He wanted to say it started with the exam, but he couldn't. His whole life he had been the almost guy. Almost a true O'Malley, almost like his dad. He was almost a good doctor. He was almost a good surgeon. He was almost a resident. He was almost a good husband, then almost a good lover. He was almost a good friend. Almost.

He never wanted to be the almost guy. The one people pat on the back and say "Good try." He was sick of trying, and failing. He was sick of almost succeeding, of almost being happy.

He ran home, even while driving, he ran. His mind raced with excitement. He stood up and refused to be the almost guy. His chest swelled up with pride, though he had nothing to be proud of. Yet. And when he announced they were celebrating and he kissed her without thinking; he almost missed how she hesitated to let go. Almost.


	4. Cristina Teacher

Medicine was not just science. Surgery was not just a scalpel. Being a doctor had a million colours, all intertwined mixing into an extraordinary shade of grey that was impossible to decipher.

To her, he was God. He was powerful, he was right, he was extraordinary and he wanted to teach her. From the very first moment, he taught her everything. How to be a tolerable girlfriend, and an enthusiastic fiancée. How to be a great doctor and an excellent surgeon. He taught her how to be just. Like. Him.

Except for one part. The most important part. He never taught her how to pass it on. It was power and she was suffocating in it.

Music was blasting into her ears, although she couldn't tell you what the song was. She was more interested in how she was teaching. She barked a few words of advice and pretended like she didn't care. But she noticed the smile forming on her learner's face and felt one forming on her own.

She was teaching. She didn't need him anymore. She had been holding on forever, just so that she could learn more.

Maybe, she thought, maybe he didn't teach her anything at all. Maybe she learnt it all by herself.


	5. Meredith Extraordinary

In the corner of her eyes she saw a single candle flicker out, but her hope didn't falter. Because finally, she had some. Hope. Trust. They were big words. Extraordinary words.

She watched him walk away for the nth time, watched his hair move in the breeze. She gripped the bottle a little tighter. It wasn't allowed to fall, she wouldn't let it fall. She let him walk away because she knew-she hoped but also she knew- that if she waited and hoped and trusted, she would see him walking back.

When she turned around again, she couldn't find the candle that had burnt out. There they all were, alight with something extraordinary. Hope.

It was the stuff legends were made of.


End file.
